


Bennett-Mikaelson

by Thamizhachi



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-01-22 23:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12493312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thamizhachi/pseuds/Thamizhachi
Summary: As Bonnie was trying to bring back Jeremy, Kol appears and tells her that she was pregnant. She goes to New Orleans which was in the midst of war. Will the Mikaelsons protect her? It all gets complicated when Caroline shows up at New Orleans as well. Major Klaroline.





	1. Prologue

Bonnie closed her eyes. She made her mind up. Elena has already lost enough people. She deserves to be happy. No matter that she would die by performing the spell.

  
It's not like anyone's going to miss her. She was only too happy to die. This way she could join the love of her life on the Other side.

  
With those depressing thoughts in mind, Bonnie started to mutter the spell. But she didn't count on said love of her life interrupt her.

  
"Bonnie" a voice called.

  
Bonnie opened her eyes with a gasp. There standing before her in all his glory was Kol Mikaelson himself.

  
"Kol" Bonnie said, her voice wavering. "Oh my God! Kol!!"

  
Kol smiled at her sadly, "What are you doing, Bonnie love?"

  
Bonnie looked down guiltily. After all the person she was trying bring from from dead was someone who killed him. "I am going bring Jeremy back. Elena has lost so many people. She deserves it"

  
"And you don't?" Kol fired back. "This spell will kill you, love. The Nature will seek to balance."

  
"It doesn't matter. I get to be with you," Bonnie said with a small smile.

  
"At the expense of our child," Kol said sadly.

  
Bonnie gasped. "What are you talking about?"

  
Kol looked in at her, "That day we connected in Shane's office, we made magic, Bonnie. You and I, we created a child together."

  
Bonnie looked down at her stomach, which was flat. She didn't want to get her hopes up. "How sure are you about this?"

  
"I am as sure as that I am the most handsomest person on the Earth." Kol wiggled his eyebrows. Then he got all serious, "It was your Grams who told me this"

  
Bonnie let out a shattered breadth. Her eyes filled with tears. She threw herself at Kol with a hiccup.

  
Kol held on to her with a tender smile. "It's time you chose yourself over others, love. For you, for me, for our son."

  
Bonnie pulled out of the embrace and looked at Kol. "My friends would never understand."

  
"Then they don't deserve to be your friends." Kol said vehemently.

  
Bonnie started to protest.

  
"No," Kol said firmly. "This is a matter of our son's safety. I don't trust Damon or Elena. They will force you to kill our child. Who knows they may even try to kill you."

  
"Kol they are my friends. I think it's a bit too far fetching to say that they might kill me." Bonnie admonished.

  
Kol smirked and said, "The Other side is a boring place, Bonnie. I spent my time by observing people. And trust me when I tell you that I wouldn't leave my puppy in their care. Now, promise me that you will do as I say."

  
Bonnie thought for a moment and nodded. "Take two days and think through what I am about to tell you. You can tell some one who you trust the most about our son. And then you must go to New Orleans and seek out my brothers. Elijah might be polite and Nik would definitely lash out. Show him this." Kol took out a necklace with a diamond pendant and gave her. "Wear it. It has many protection spells on it. My siblings and I got it charmed when we decided to drift apart. Mine's diamond, while Elijah's sapphire, Nik's jade and Bekah's amethyst. No one knows it except for us. We made a pact that we would never tell anyone of this and should we need each other, the pendants would and us. They will trust you when you tell them this."

  
Bonnie nodded. Though she might have trouble accepting what Kol was saying tomorrow, the shock of the news was still a new and she listened to his instructions.

  
"I know it might be hard for you to seek them out. But they will protect you and our son with their lives." Kol said. "By the way, your Grams gives you her love."

  
At the mention of her Grams the tears started anew. Kol hugged her for a moment and sighed, "I think it's so time for goodbye."

  
Bonnie held on to him, crying. She couldn't let go.

  
Kol pulled back and said, "Listen to me, my love. You will keep yourself safe. You hear me? I shall watch over you, our son and my siblings. Alright? And when I see an opportunity, I will take it and come back to you."

  
Bonnie nodded.

  
With a deep kiss on her lips, Kol left with his vampire speed.

* * *

 

Only after reaching a safe distance did Kol let his own tears flow.

  
He brushed them aside with a determined mind. He would keep his promise to Bonnie. He would watch over his family. Bekah, Niklaus, Elijah, Bonnie and his son. And when he gets the opportunity, he will return to the land of living.

  
As he was contemplating this, he heard a noise of struggle. Kol rushed there only to see the doppelgangers having a batch fight.

  
Kol leaned on the locker and looked on. One moment it looked like Katerina was having an upper hand and the next it was Elena.

  
Now that was not right. He would never accept with Elena Gilbert winning, even if it was against his mortal enemy.

  
As Kol started toward the oblivious pair, Elena took out the cure from her pocket. Noticing this, Kol vamped toward her.

  
One moment Elena was trying to shove it down Katerina's throat, the next moment she found herself down with someone forcing the said cure down her throat from behind.  
Before seeing who it was, she fainted.

  
Katerina got up from the floor and kicked Elena with her high heeled leg. "Bitch" she muttered.

  
Kol chuckled at that.

  
Katerina's face morphed into surprise. "Oh it's a Mikaelson. Now I owe you a bloody debt."

  
"Right you are, Petrova." Kol smirked.

  
Katerina rolled her eyes and said, "OK tell me what do you want. I don't like being in debt. Least of all, to a Mikaelson."

  
Kol cocked his head and contemplated. "Keep your ears and eyes open, Katerina. If you ever find anyone conspiring against my siblings or Bonnie Bennett, kill them. That is how you can pay my debt."

  
Katerina smirked, "My my, have feelings for the Mystic Falls resident Witch, are we?"

  
Kol just rolled his eyes as he disappeared. That meant the veil was up.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niklaus learns about Bonnie

In the end it didn't take two days, just two hours for Bonnie to come to a decision. As much as she loath to admit, Bonnie knew Kol was right. Elena would only call her a traitor and Damon would want to kill her.

Bonnie still remembered how Elena was when she confronted Caroline about her feelings for Klaus. She refused to put herself in such a situation.

So Bonnie went home, packed her things and drove out in her car. Once she was sure she put enough distance between her and Mystic Falls, she called her Dad and Caroline. She assured them that she was alright and that she was going on a road trip to have some time to herself.

They were both reluctant and in the end accepted her decision. Call her coward, but she was not ready to have that conversation with either of them.

Niklaus Mikaelson knew better than to trust a Witch. Especially a New Orleans witch. So the moment he got the wind of some conspiracy going on among the witches faction of New Orleans against his family, he prepared himself.

But, alas, he was not prepared for what he was hearing. Because a Witch just sprouted some non sense about him fathering a child. And that they have the pregnant woman in their custody.

He wanted nothing more than to laugh at their faces, but he decided to humour them. For now.

So he followed them as they led him to the Layfette Cemetery. What waiting for him was not something he expected. Sitting on the concrete was Bonnie Bennett, with her knees pulled to her chest. Her palms were clutching to her temples. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was raged.

Niklaus could care less about the Mystic Falls resident Witch, but he was sure that Caroline would be upset if Bonnie was in danger. So he decided to dread carefully.

"So tell me Witch, how sure are you that the girl is pregnant with my child?" Niklaus asked carefully.

"We sensed Original blood in her system. The only one who can father a child among your siblings is you, as you are part wolf. Call it one of Nature's loopholes." the Witch by the name of Sophie Devereux said.

There is only one problem, Niklaus thought, I never slept with the girl.

But he decided against thing them that. He would not tell them anything until he talked with the Bennett Witch. "I want to talk to her."

"No" the Devereux Witch said, "she is under our custody until you agree to help us."

Niklaus laughed,"Its funny how you think that you can order me around. You either let me talk to her, or you and your sister witches die a painful death."

The witches took an unconscious step back.

Good, Niklaus thought. They should be afraid of him. Just then Niklaus heard a tired "Klaus" behind.

Niklaus moved in his Hybrid speed toward the Bennett Witch, who was glaring at the witches behind him.

"We can talk. I put a privacy spell around us. Those witches won't hear a thing," Bonnie said.

"Well, Witch. The Devereux Witch tells me that you conceived a child with Original blood and is convinced that the child is mine. But I don't remember ever sleeping with you." Niklaus said. "Care to explain"

Bonnie sighed and decided to start from the graduation incident. She told him about her decision to bring back Jeremy and then how Kol stopped her from her suicide mission. She told him everything that Kol told her except for his promise to return from the other side.

"How do I know that you speak the truth?" Niklaus asked her calmly.

Bonnie sighed. "Kol told me that you will react this way. Here," she said as she pulled out the chain from inside her t-shirt."Kol told me to show you this. He said that you, Kol, Elijah and Rebekah had it charmed with protection spells. So that when you needed each other the pendant would lead you. Yours is jade, Elijah's sapphire and Rebekah's amethyst."

Niklaus looked at the pendant for a long time. His mind going over what he learnt now. She speaks the truth, he thought. No one except for them four knew about the pendants. Then his mind drifted to the very important issue. The Witch was pregnant with his little brother's child.

"I believe you. You will stay with my family. No one except for you and me should know about the child's true parentage." Niklaus said.

Bonnie started to protest.

"Listen. My brother is... was a vampire. It is impossible for him to procreate. But it happened. It's nothing short of a miracle. If others find out, then either you will be a target as you carry a child who's ability is unknown or you will be an experimental subject. They have a theory to think that the child was mine. So we shall use that. I know you can take care of yourself. But..." Niklaus paused. His jaw clenched, "I couldn't save my little brother. You hold a part of my little brother in your womb. I will at least keep it safe. With my life. I give you my word."

Bonnie's eyes filled with tears. "Him. The child is a boy."

Niklaus smiled and nodded. Then he frowned. "The Devereux Witch tells me that you are linked to her. Should anything befall her..."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I am a Bennett Witch, Klaus. The moment she cast the spell I undid it."

Niklaus smirked. "Well. What they don't know, can't hurt them"

And just like that, much to the annoyance of the New Orleans witches, Niklaus Mikaelson escorted Bonnie Bennett out of the cemetry.

He made sure that Bonnie was situated in her room comfortably. He then called one of the maids to always be with Bonnie should she need anything.

Just then a thought crossed his mind. "Does Caroline know about..."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "No. I didn't tell her. She has enough on her plates."

Niklaus nodded.

Then he went on search for his older brother.


	3. Chapter 2

Niklaus was still debating about what he was going to tell his Older brother. And in the end he decided to lie to him. He didn't know how Elijah would react. And he was strong but has worst choice in women. Other than Katerina, every woman he fell in love with were senseless twits. Tatia included.

Elijah wouldn't go against family. But he has the worst judgement ever. Some way or other the secret would get out. He can't have it. This child was a piece of his little brother. He refused to lose him again.

He dialled his brother's number and asked where he was.

How coincidental that he was in Rousseau's right after he left the place.

What do you think you are playing at, Sophie Devereux?

Moments later he found himself in the said bar, looking at his brother's back as he asked for a glass of Scotch.

How predictable.

Niklaus rolled his eyes, which he blamed Caroline Forbes for, as he approached his brother.

"I thought you wanted to be 'away from the complications that is our family' as you so wonderfully put it?". Niklaus inquired as a greeting.

The suited Original turned around to look at his little brother. "Niklaus" he said.

Niklaus raised his eyebrows as if to say, Well?

"Well it seems that I am needed here" Elijah said with a shrug.

"Funny, seeing as I am the strongest between the two of us. Why Elijah? Did anyone say that you can find 'Niklaus Mikaelson's redemption' in this Hellhole?" Niklaus mocked.

Elijah looked on as he ordered a glass of bourbon and sighed. "Niklaus, it is a gift."

Niklaus chuckled in amusement. "What is a gift?"

Elijah looked at him as if he grown a second head. "The child that Miss Bennett conceived with. Niklaus, among all our siblings, you were gifted with the child."

"And you heard about it how?" Niklaus asked. Sophie Devereux, no doubt.

"The New Orleans witches told me about the Original Child." Elijah said.

And you blindly believed their theory, Niklaus thought sarcastically.

"Well let's go then" Niklaus said as he got up from the stool.

"Go where?" Elijah asked his little brother.

"Don't you want to meet the Miracle Mother?" Niklaus asked.

"Alright" Elijah said as he got up and buttoned his suit. "Lead the way, brother. "

In no time, the Original brother's entered the Plantation House. They settled themselves in the living room with drinks. Elijah did jot want to disturb the other occupant of the house in the late hour.

"So what have you decided about the witch's demands, Niklaus?" Elijah asked.

"I have already met Marcellus. He fancies himself as the King. Now that wouldn't be right. We all know who the real king is." Niklaus said.

Elijah raised his eyebrows.

"Marcellus is afraid of my return to the city. And he should be. He wants to know that he can trust us" Niklaus said.

"And what did he demand?" Elijah inquired.

"I need to dagger you." Niklaus said.

Elijah's eyes widened. "How could you?" he shouted.

"Listen," Niklaus shouted back. "I am sorry for all the times I daggered you. But this time, we have no other choice but to do it. Marcellus has a secret weapon that controls the witches here in New Orleans. It must be obviously a witch. When I hand him over your daggered body, he would place you under the witch's care to find our weaknesses. All you have to do is observe. I shall pull you out of there in the next ten days. That should be enough time to collect the information."

Elijah was not alright with his decision to dagger him. And he said just that.

"Power, brother. We need that power to keep the child that will be a part of our family. The child will not only have our protection but also inherit our enemies. To keep it safe, we must place ourselves so high that our enemies would never be able to touch us." Niklaus said.

"How are we going to do it, if and only if, I want to go through it?" Elijah asked.

"I shall simply dagger you without the white oak ash," Niklaus shrugged.

Elijah had a thoughtful frown on his face. He didn't fancy being daggered. That was the worst kind of torture ever for him and his siblings. But since Niklaus put forth those valuable points, he was considering it. This child is their hope. And he will do all he could to keep it safe.

Elijah closed his eyes, "Dagger me, brother"

Niklaus was stunned by his brother's proclamation. "Elijah?"

"I shall do what is necessary for the child's safety. Do it." Elijah said.

"Thank you, brother." Niklaus said and left the room to get his dagger. With the dagger posed straight at his heart, Niklaus promised, "I swear to you, Elijah, I shall bring you back soon."

And with that, Elijah was daggered by Niklaus.


End file.
